


For the First Time

by Decemberangel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Black Markets, Dom Stiles, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates, Sub Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9515945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decemberangel/pseuds/Decemberangel
Summary: In a world where werewolves are slaves, sold and bought in underground markets, they are abused in every sense of the word. Stiles is a wealthy and talented lawyer who has spent his entire career fighting to make the slavery, buying and selling of werewolves illegal. When he goes to finish fighting for the freedom of werewolves in Alaska, he's asked to go undercover to help bust an illegal black market auction. He thinks it's just another raid but ends up getting a little more than he bargained for when he finds and frees his mate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I might add on to this later. Who knows.

Stiles had always thought that werewolves were meant to help humanity. Hell, he believed that they were the next step to achieving world peace and becoming a more accepting society. He believed. . .well. . .it didn’t really matter what he believed. Because he couldn’t change the fact that no matter how he, his family, and countless others feel about werewolves, his belief is not the common belief. For most of the country as well as most of the world, werewolves have been freed and given rights. They had been saved from a life of slavery and abuse. But there are still places in the country where they are sold in auctions and abused physically, sexually, and mentally. Stiles had been able to free every werewolf in forty eight states. The other two are still knees deep in trials and litigation. Not to mention there is still the rotten underbelly of the black market where werewolves are kidnapped and enslaved and sold. Stiles would get sick at the thought of it. 

He had settled in Beacon Hills, working with his father, the Sheriff, to eradicate all traces of the werewolf black market in California. Stiles firmly believed that it could be completely erased if there were people like him in every state working towards the same goal. So through years of hard work and constant struggles, Stiles managed to open firms in almost every state for the sole purpose of helping werewolves get their lives back. It’s an ongoing battle and Stiles is still in court most days. His firm are comprised of people with the same beliefs and they’re all working towards one goal: the equalization of rights for werewolves. Stiles found himself to be working a lot more than he had to. He picked up cases pro-bono for weres that couldn’t afford an attorney for one case or another. He hasn’t lost a case yet. 

So when he gets called in to finish up the trail in Alaska to make the slavery of werewolves illegal, he jumped at the chance to get the forty ninth state on board. He had also been called in to work with the local authorities in Juno on a sting operation once the law had been changed. The cops had gotten wind of one of the most brutal auctions being held downtown and would need his help working to convict the perps. There was no doubt that the slavery of werewolves would become illegal in Alaska, the majority of the state had been on the side of freedom but there were a few task masters that were hanging on to the right to abuse their werewolf slaves. Stiles finds it really hard not to go off on those people. Change is hard and takes years. Stiles knows this, and he’s a patient man. He had been working towards this goal for his entire career. He had no problem fighting for the rest of it either. 

Stiles was eager to get to work the minute he touched down in Alaska and rushed to get to his contact’s house and get an hour or two of sleep before he hit the books and went over the case for the hundredth time. The defense's argument is weak and contains hardly any support. Stiles believes that this case will be a slam dunk, a whole in one, cake. He’ll be home in no time. He settled in quickly and got to work just as quick. In the next few days, the trial would be over and he would be freeing thousands of werewolves from servitude and getting them home or support. It’s a hard life that these people have once they’ve been freed and there are countless support groups, homes, resources that are available to get them what they need. They bounce back incredibly fast. There had hardly been any resistance. 

So after three days and closing statements given by the young lawyer, himself, when Stiles got the verdict he wanted and celebrated with a call to his family in California, he didn’t even take a moment to breathe before jumping back into the fray with the bust. 

“Just be careful, son. You know how these people can get.” His dad warned.

“This isn’t my first raid, dad.” Stiles reminded the Sheriff.

“I know, kid. A father can worry, damnit.” His father grumbled.

“I know dad. I’m going in completely protected and safe. It’ll be a milk run.” Stiles said, sipping his fourth cup of coffee that day.

“Okay, Stiles. Just. . .for the love of God be careful.” The Sheriff pleaded.

“I will, pops. You be careful too, I heard that there’s a serial killer running loose in town killing werewolves. Catch the son of a bitch, would you?” Stiles said angrily.

“Don’t worry, kid. I’ll get him.” The Sheriff said. After exchanging goodbyes, Stiles snagged another cup of coffee in the precinct before heading over to get suited up. He had always been extremely relaxed surrounded by deputes and Stiles never thought law enforcement to be anything but hospitable. But then again, he’s never been on the wrong end of the law.

“Alright, Johnny Law.” Stiles snickered at the cops who all laughed at his candor, “Suit me up.” 

A short woman came up to him and asked him to take off his shirt, earning a silly wink from Stiles. She blushed as she taped the wire to his chest. Next was a   
bulletproof vest. When Stiles finally pulled his shirt and jacket back on. The lady handed him a fake gold watch. A pretty good knock off that had been confiscated from a street vender that had been illegally selling fake Rolex watches. After Stiles was dressed in his ‘disguise’ he sat in the briefing room with the other deputes that will be on duty for this bust till the time of the auction.

“Stiles, you will go in as a potential buyer, then when the auction begins, The Master will come out to run the bids. We need you to be in full view of him and signal so we can enter the auction and shut this shit down. Two clicks to your watch. At which point we will storm the castle and take everyone in for interviews and arrest anyone involved.” The chief spoke, the man looks similar to his father, Stiles notes, only with a thick head of salt and pepper hair and a thick gray mustache. 

Stiles only listened to what was important for him to know and tuned out the rest, focusing on getting as much caffeine into his system as possible before he had to drive out to the auction. He hates going to these things but busting it and setting the werewolves free is all that matters to Stiles. He’s seen some shit in his day, things that turn into nightmares and sometimes keep him from sleeping but he can’t deny the good that he does by shutting them down. Stiles has been a part of countless busts and has long since forgotten the fear that is attached to these events. He’s well versed in the ins and outs of the trade and the likes of those who sell. He wears a nice, expensive gray suit and carried a designer bag that Lydia had given to him at their graduation from law school long ago. It’s full of money for the auction. His appearance allows him to sell the idea that he’s another wealthy man who want to buy a wolf to keep as a slave in his home. It’s true that Stiles is very wealthy. His ability to play the stock market and all of his legal work keeps his bank account very well off but he also gives a good portion of his money to a handful of werewolf resource charities. Stiles no doubt pulls off the whole ‘rich buyer’ persona when he’s dressed like this but for the most part, his appearance never gives away his wealth.

When it’s finally time to get the show on the road, he’s got that familiar buzz under his skin. The familiar thrum of adrenaline pumping through him. When he pulls up to the abandoned factory and sees a few people walking in. For this auction, they’ve made it a more. . . ‘sophisticated’ even. It’s formal, definitely. Judging by the patrons walking in, they’re all dressed just as Stiles is. In suits and fine dresses. 

“This is fucking ridiculous. Turning an underground slave operation into a black tie event.” Stiles laughs bitterly. 

When he gives the doorman the code to enter the auction, he puts on a mask of easy tranquility, like walking through the dairy aisle at the supermarket. It’s dark and dimly lit except for the stage area and the spotlights that shine on the cages. Along the way, there are cages upon cages of werewolves. They all stare ahead, lack of emotion on their faces. Some are naked and others are holding on to scraps of clothing. The sight of them makes ice fill his veins.

Patrons are conversing happily, walking about and surveying the merchandise, champaign is being handed out on silver platters and small orders are being served. It’s like a damn cocktail party. Then when Stiles is filled with horror and disgust for his own race, he walks past the ‘puppy’ section. There are children in cages. Infants and toddlers. Young children all under the age of ten. They’re so small and just barely holding themselves together. Stiles wants to puke. He walks away from them quickly, trying to forget about the dozens of children in cages with collars around their necks and skin absolutely filthy. No doubt their parents are also in cages or somewhere far away. 

“Hold it together, Stiles. Hold it together.” He whispers to himself, taking a few breaths then plastering a fake easy smile on his lips. Stiles is a very good actor.

Then he sees him. A werewolf that’s so perfect in every way that he’s not sure how all of ideals of perfection could be housed in one person. The tall, muscular werewolf is chained to the ground with a harsh collar around his neck. His dark hair had been cut unevenly and shaved. He’s kneeling, staring at the ground in front of him blocking out the noise around him. Though he looks like he could probably snap Stiles in half. . .he sees the undeniable fragility in his stance. The threat of breaking the wolf is looming over his head and Stiles wants to reach out and touch him, help him somehow. But he can’t. At least. . .not yet.   
The werewolf sniffs the air for a moment before jerking his head up in disbelief. He couldn’t believe that he could be smelling that. . .smelling mate. In a place as horrid as this. Just his luck his mate would be a slave owner. The werewolf would have laughed at the cruelty of the universe. But he smells it. It’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever smelled. The smell of pine and wild spices. He doesn’t think he’s ever smelled anything so good. Then he makes eye contact with a stranger who is staring at him with just as much disbelief as he feels. The stranger is shorter but not by much and lanky. He’s not as muscular as the werewolf but there’s still subtle notes of strength in his stance. And those eyes, they’re almost as wonderful as his scent. The dark burnt amber shade of his eyes are breathtaking. Yes, his mate is perfect in every way and even though the werewolf hates his mate for being one of them, he can’t deny the want. . .the desperate need to be touched by this man. But that’s just the sub in him. The only touch the wolf has received in years has been painful. It’s never been anything but. . .painful.

Stiles looks into those perfect hazel green eyes and feels like the wind is knocked out of him. He wants to get the werewolf out of those damn chains and whisk him away to safety to love and protect him. Show him that humans can be kind, that life isn’t all abuse and darkness and pain. He wants to keep him in his arms and touch away his pain. But that’s just the dom in him. Stiles has had many subs in the past. Just flings or partners that never lasted more than a few months. But this is different. This werewolf is different. Stiles thought it was hilarious that after years of his life revolving around werewolves, that now his life would revolve around one in particular. 

“Beautiful, isn’t he? He’s pretty expensive. His muscle definition and strength prove him to be a hard worker and his submissive nature prove him to be the ideal sex slave.” Stiles is wrenched from his thoughts about the beautiful werewolf by a brutish looking man in a cheap suit. Stiles could rip out the man’s tongue for saying those things about the werewolf but he can’t blow his cover.

“Yes, he is quite. . .amazing.” He said using his fake, interested voice. It’s just an act, soon he’ll have him and the rest of the werewolves freed. He can’t help but feel the stab of pain when the werewolf looks utterly broken by Stiles’s words and returns his eyes to the ground.

“He’s lot 2112. They’re going to start the bidding at $10,000.” The man warns him.

“Money's no object.” Stiles says plainly. The man lights up in a terrible grin.

“You are very young for someone at an auction like this.”

“Looks are deceiving.” I said with a smile. 

“Yes, they can be.” The man says, he raises his hand to shake Stiles’s and walks away. Stiles has never felt so disgusted. 

“Ugh. I need a shower.” Stiles mutters to himself, wiping his hand on his pant leg.

He stayed as close as he could to his werewolf without blowing his cover, looking at the other werewolves being auctioned off. Then the lights get slightly brighter and a crowd gathers by the stage. The bidding is starting. Stiles’s heart is beating erratically and he’s suddenly regretting all the coffee he’s had that day. Stiles takes his place towards the back of the crowd, not too far from his wolf. Then The Master, a fairly unsuspecting man, he’s older, plain looking. But looks can be deceiving. 

“Well, I don’t like to waste time so let’s get started. We will start with lot 214.” A burly looking werewolf steps onto stage. His dark hair and dark eyes look so haunted and the chains around his wrists and neck only rattle a little bit, “We will open the bidding at $10,000.”

Now that the bidding has officially started, Stiles presses the button on his watch twice. And almost instantly, a SWAT team and a few dozen deputes stormed the auction, catching everyone off guard and locking the place down. There’s a lot of commotion and it’s getting insane but Johnny Law got the patrons and the people running the auction down on the ground. The Master is put in handcuffs and a few members of his team are tackled to the ground. It’s a mess for a good ten minutes. I stand stark still, watching in complete satisfaction as every single one of the scum responsible for this auction are brought down. 

“Everyone on your knees! Hands behind your heads!” The deputies shout. Stiles is the only one standing, “Everyone shut up!” 

It takes a few minutes for the place to get quiet and the werewolves are all looking on in interest but not daring to make a noise. Stiles undoes his shirt and gently pulls the wire off his body, handing it to his handler. Once he secures the vest back onto his body, he watches on with a smile as everyone’s Miranda rights are being read to them. There are sniffles and angry shouts from a few patrons but mostly, it’s pretty quiet.

“You are all under arrest for participating in the buying and selling of werewolves. I suggest you call your lawyers because you’re all going to jail.” Stiles shouted over all the commotion, gaining everyone’s attention. 

Even though Stiles wants more than anything to go to his wolf at that moment and unchain him, he’s got things to handle before he even thinks of tackling the whole situation with his wolf and all the others in cages. So Stiles gives his statement and points out the people in charge that he had seen handling the wolves or working the floor. As the patrons and workers were hauled out to the trucks to be taken to the station, Stiles is finally able to attend to the werewolves behind him, including his wolf. 

“Stiles, you’re better with werewolves than any of my deputies. While we’re sorting out this mess, please handle that.” The Chief said, handing him the keys they confiscated from the floor manager, “You did great, kid. I know it’s hard walking into these things but you did so well.” He praised.

“Thanks, Chief.” Stiles said, standing a little taller at the praise.

“Now the hard part starts.” He said, giving Stiles a small smile. Stiles nodded and quickly made his way over to the wolves. They’re staring at him with something akin to   
curiosity but there’s also scepticism.

“On behalf of the human race, I can’t even begin to tell you all how sorry I am about how you’ve been treated or what you’ve had to endure. Rest assured that anyone involved in this horrendous act is going to be punished. I will see to it personally.” Stiles spoke gently but with a staunch firmness to his voice.

“Who are you?” A woman in a nearby cage asks. She’s clutching herself, trying to hide her body from Stiles but can’t seem to cover enough. 

“My name is Stiles Stilinski. I’m a-”

“We know who you are. Well, most of us, anyways. You’re the lawyer that’s been freeing werewolves across the country.” Someone spoke from a cage farther down the aisle.

“Yes.” He confirms his identity. 

“Stiles, we’re ready.” A female deputy says, getting Stiles’s attention. She’s holding a massive stack of blankets and a few other deputies are standing behind her with the same objects in their arms. There are boxes at their feet that I assume hold food and a nearby table is set up for the wolves to go to once they’ve been freed to receive their own identities. Something that had been denied to them at birth or at sale.

“We’ve got a lot of paperwork and formalities before we get everyone where they want to go. But first, once I have everyone out of the cages, please reunite with your family members that are here, now.” Stiles told them, quickly rushing from cage to cage unlocking the massive steel doors. Once freed, they rush to the different cages, grasping for their loved ones. Stiles is always touched when he can reunite families that have been separated. There are lots of tears and embraces being shared by whole families and couples. There’s even an entire pack being released. Stiles feels honored that he’s witnessing this. 

When he gets to the wolves chained to the floor, separate from the others, he unlocks them one by one. His wolf is last. And when Stiles stands before him, he can feel the electricity thrumming in his veins as he gets closer and closer. He knows better than to rush at the wolf, who knows what he’s been through. Stiles approaches him calmly, with a small smile on his face and tries to hide the excitement burning through him.

“I’m going to unlock you.” Stiles whispers. The wolf only nods and watches him carefully. His intelligent green eyes following his every movement. The moment Stiles’s warm fingers brush against the wolf’s skin. . .it’s like lightning strikes them. And the wolf is putty in Stiles’s hands. After getting him unchained, Stiles lays his hand gently against the wolf’s cheek, hesitantly gaging the man’s reactions.

“I have to go and take care of everything. . .will you be alright?” Stiles asks him. Again, the wolf only gives him a small, hesitant nod, reluctantly pulling away from Stiles’s hand. It’s the first time the wolf has been touched by a human and didn’t feel pain. The first time he wasn’t being assaulted or used. It was warm and welcome. It was gently.

When Stiles gets the freed wolves gathered together, he and a few deputies begin to explain the situation. What’s going to happen next and where everyone is going to go from here. They’re going to work on processing their information and cataloging the wolves as citizens. Identities were given and tears were shed. One by one, Stiles unlocked their collars and set them free. They were hesitant around humans but still thanked him and followed the cops with their families to where they were to go next. Everyone had been accounted for. 

When Stiles handed off the keys for unlocking the collars to go and make sure there was no wolf left behind in the cages, his world falls to pieces. Because there, in front of him, is an infant. A newborn infant, lying in a shoebox naked and wrapped in a ruddy towel. She’s crying and kicking into the air in anger. 

“Oh God.” Stiles says brokenly. 

He had seen many things in his lifetime. Rapes, murders, dead bodies, you name it. Werewolf trafficking is brutal. And seeing this baby, who looks pretty fresh from the womb, screaming its little lungs out is crushing his heart. Stiles can see the umbilical cord still attached. It’s been crudely cut off like with a pocket knife and he’s not sure how this kid has made it this long without its mother. But it hasn’t been claimed. And all the other wolves are already in line with their families. This infant has no one. A shiver runs down Stiles’s spine and he doesn’t even want to think about where its mother is. Stiles weighs his options quickly.

He knows first hand that werewolf children in the system rarely get adopted and the system itself, much like the human adoption/foster system, is not the best. Not to mention, freeing weres has been a relatively new thing so not only is the system shitty, it’s also dangerous. He hates seeing children being put in orphanages, especially little ones like this pup. It was almost too much for Stiles and he knew that he might regret it later but right now, this little girl needs a home. And Stiles feels like if he lets her go. . .she won’t make it. So he makes the decision and picks her up gently from the box.

“Hey, little girl. Shh, don’t cry.” Stiles cooed to her. The baby’s wailing is only as painful to watch as her shivering. The crappy towel she had been wrapped in is falling apart. Stiles gently shifted her in his arms to take off his suit jacket and wrap it around her. The pup halts her cries and hiccups loudly. 

“That’s it, baby. Don’t cry anymore.” He whispers to her calmly, “Daddy’s going to take you home.” Stiles’s eyes go wide and he almost chokes, “Holy shit, little girl. I’m not sure what the hell I’m doing but I do know that you’re going to be okay. You’re going to be perfect.” He laughs.

The little girl in his arms looks at him quizzically. Like she’s not sure what to do but after a moment of sizing him up, she gives him a little gummy smile and sticks her fist in her mouth. Wolf or not, she’s perfect, Stiles thinks. He bounces her in his arms gently for another moment before heading back to the others. The Chief sees him approaching with a bundle in his arms and goes slack jawed.

“I’m taking her with me.” Stiles says, almost breathless.

“Stiles, you know this isn’t a puppy. She’s a person, a baby for fuck’s sake.” The chief told him.

“I know. I’ve always wanted kids, honest.” Stiles defended, “I want to give her a home. Love, somewhere safe. I can do this. I want to do this.” 

The Chief looks like he wants to argue but can’t find the words. He knows that if anyone is going to love this little girl, Stiles will. So he runs his hands through his hair and groans.

“Congratulations, Mr. Stilinski. It’s a girl.” He sighed. Stiles stared at the little pup in his arms almost disbelievingly. She made grabby hands and blew little spit bubbles up at him. Her gummy smile is so breathtakingly adorable that Stiles forgets that he’s just adopted a child completely out of the blue. Her pale skin and little tufts of dark brown hair paired with the bluest eyes Stiles has ever seen. He could swear he fell in love with the pup the moment she made it into his arms.

“Oh my God.” He whispered, “I’m a daddy now.”

“Yeah, no shit, Stiles.” The chief smirked, “We gotta give her a birth certificate, you know what you wanna name her?”

“Oh my God. . .yes. I do.” He smiled at her, “Claudia. Claudia Holland Stilinski.” He told them.

“Beautiful.” The Chief smiled disbelievingly. They handed him the cert and smiled warmly at the lawyer, “Uh, Stiles? There’s a werewolf standing behind you, you gonna adopt one more?” Stiles rolled his eyes at him and turned to see his werewolf watching him with deep rapture.

“Hello.” I say. There’s no answer, “What’s your name?” Stiles asks him.

“Derek.” He says simply.

“Hi, Derek. I know this is all really new and you don’t know me at all. I can’t even begin to imagine what you’ve been through but I promise I’m not going to hurt you.” Stiles tell him with a small smile, lightly bouncing the babbling infant in my arms. Derek looks at the pup carefully.

“You adopted her?” He asked, curiously.

“Yes. She’s going to be coming home with me.” Stiles answered. 

“Where’s home?” He asks.

“California.” He answers.

“I. . .uhm. . .can I-”

“I would really like it if you came with me.” Stiles said, “I don’t think I could handle leaving you here.” He says honestly. The werewolf couldn’t hear a lie in his heartbeat.

“You’re not going to hurt me? Or the pup?” Derek asks carefully.

“Never.” Stiles said. Again, no lie. 

“You smell like mate.” Derek grunts blunlty.

“Wow, really?” Stiles asks, astounded. Had he just gained a mate and a child all in one day?

“Yes.” Derek says.

“Stiles, we’re almost finished up here if you want to head out. We’ll call you tomorrow to let you know if we need you for anything else. Good work today, kid. Take your pup home.” The Chief said, pushing him and Derek out of the musty factory that holds another bad memory for Derek.

“Are you ready to get out of here?” Stiles asks Derek who nods quickly and follows closely behind him to the car, “Shit. I literally have nothing to take care of a child. We’re going to have to make a run to walmart and get everything there. Plus, anything you want, Derek.”

“You don’t have to.” Derek argues.

“You’re literally wearing scrubs and an undershirt. We’re going to get you some clothes and personal items.” Stiles says sternly. 

“Yes, sir.” Derek whispers, suddenly feeling as though he’s been given an order.

“You don’t have to call me sir, Derek. I’m not your owner. I’m your mate. Please call me Stiles. At least until we figure out what you want. . .I mean, if you want to call me sir, how you feel about everything.” The lawyer says. Derek nods and sits in silence, thinking about everything that just happened. 

“Do you. . .wanna talk? At all?” Stiles asks, hopefully.

“About what?” Derek retorted.

“About anything, really. Just. . .wanna talk to you.” Stiles said carefully.

“I don’t know what to say.” Derek murmured. He looked down at his hands shamefully, upset that he doesn’t know what to say to his mate. To someone like Stiles who seems to have words in excess.

“It’s okay. I know that in the past you might have been punished for speaking. I just want you to know that I won’t be punishing you for anything, I mean, you literally could do no wrong by me. I mean, you look like a good guy. I mean, person. Fuck. I’m sorry. I’m just a little nervous. And tired. I haven’t slept in a few days. I mean, I got like an hour a few days ago when I arrived here but since then have only gotten an hour or so of naps. I’ve taken a little too much adderall. And had a bit of coffee. Okay like a lot of coffee but it’s-”

“Stiles.” With one word, Derek manages to stop his nervous ranting. Stiles takes a deep breath he didn’t realize he was holding and looked at him apologetically.

“Sorry.” Stiles mumbled.

“Your heart was beating too quickly.” Derek states plainly, giving Stiles a reason for his interruption.

“Yeah. It can get like that sometimes.” Stiles admits sheepishly. 

When they get to the car, Stiles asks his werewolf to hold Claudia while they travel to the store. Seeing as how he’s using a rental car, he’ll just go back to the house once they’re done getting the essentials and calling his dad to let him know that everything went alright, he’ll go on amazon and buy everything he needs. Express shipping so it will get there by the time he does. As he drives, he watches Derek with the pup out of the corner of his eye. His wolf becomes quickly enamored with the pup just as Stiles had become. 

Derek had never seen a kind human. He’s never met a human as seemingly extraordinary as his mate. From what Derek has observed and experienced from his short time knowing Stiles, he finds his mate to be talkative. And authoritative when needed. He’s personable and extraordinarily kind. Derek had seen the pup’s mother give birth and die from not being taken care of properly. He witnessed the pup be placed so callously in a shoebox, wailing and crying for some amount of love and attention. Yes, this pup had been born into a cruel and heartless world. Derek, himself, had wanted to take care of the pup but he’d been shackled in the warehouse and couldn’t get free. So he had to watch her crying from a distance. The last thing he had expected was to see Stiles pick her up and take her home. The last thing he expected was to see his mate give her a home. 

“I’m surprised you chose to adopt her.” Derek says as they drive to the nearest walmart. He still sits rigidly, like any moment he’s expecting to be taken back or dumped in the middle of nowhere.

“What can I say, I have a soft spot for children.” Stiles smiles as warmly as he can, “I’ve always wanted a child.”

“And you don’t care that she’s a werewolf?” He asked.

“God, no. Not at all.” Stiles said quickly. Derek remembers the feeling of utter hope and love blooming in his chest when he saw his mate take off his own suit jacket and   
wrap a dirty pup in it without hesitation. He’d never seen a human give so much for a werewolf.

Derek seemed to go into deep thought, thinking about what Stiles just said, leaving him to banter on about complete nonsense. He started babbling to himself about what he would need to get the baby. Derek let his mate speak, only paying attention from time to time. His mate seems to have an endless stream of words. When the three of them got to the Walmart, Stiles took the lead with Derek holding the baby behind him, never straying too far from Stiles’s side. Derek is extremely uncomfortable in the store and around people, Stiles can see it, so he works quickly getting everything he even thinks they might need and a good sized diaper bag to put all her stuff in. 

“I’m not going to get a lot of clothes and toys and such. I know the girls back home would flip their shit if they don’t get to buy this little girl anything her little heart   
desires.” Stiles said.

“Is everyone you know. . .like you?” Derek asks timidly.

“Decent people? Yeah, we all work closely together. We’ve been pack for a long time.” Stiles replied with a smile, thinking fondly of his family.

“Pack? But you’re not. . .”

“A wolf? No. I’m human and so are a bunch of us but we’ve also got a lot of werewolves who think of us as pack. A pack that you’re now a part of.” Stiles smiled.

“I’ve never had a pack.” Derek says looking to the floor intently.

“Well, now you have one.” Stiles tells him with a warm smile. 

Derek remains silent but follows Stiles through the aisles of the men’s clothing area. He eyes different pieces of clothing. There’s so much here and he’s never had his own clothes to wear. Only the scraps he was given for auctions. Otherwise, he had spent the majority of his life naked. Stiles asked him what he wanted, if anything stuck out to him at all or anything he wants. Derek shook his head. 

“Anything looks fine. Really.” He says to Stiles. 

“We can always get you more stuff later. We’ll be leaving tomorrow night anyways. Might as well pack light.” Stiles thinks out loud. He places a few different colored Henleys in the cart and a few pairs of jeans in next. Socks and underwear then tennis shoes. Derek’s never had so much to call his own. Then his eyes land on a black leather jacket and he feels the leather. He likes the jacket. It’s lightly lined and the sleeves go down past his his knuckles but open with a zipper. Stiles notices his mate eyeing the jacket and pulls one off that looks to be about his size. 

“Try it on.” He says, holding it out for him. Derek does what he asks and when it’s pulled over his shoulders, he admires how it feels on him.

“Can we get it? Please?” Derek asks hopefully.

“Definitely! Anything you want, Derek. It suits you.” Stiles says fondly. Derek looks up and makes eye contact with his human. For a moment, he’s knocked back by Stiles’s   
warm eyes. . .by the love he sees in them.

“Okay. . .let’s head out. I’m dead on my feet.” Stiles huffs tiredly. Derek nods and follows his mate with the baby still snoring away in the little blanket that Stiles had wrapped her in when they were going through the baby stuff. She’s snuggled warmly and happily in a soft pink fleece baby blanket that he had ripped the price tag off in order to pay for it while she laid sleeping. Check out goes quickly, much to Stiles’s appreciation. He gets a red bull and slams it down before the cashier managed to get everything through the scanner. 

“You won’t be able to sleep now.” Derek says, his tone slightly reprimanding Stiles’s choice to drink and energy drink even though he’s dead tired.

“Can’t fall asleep at the wheel.” Stiles smiled tiredly at Derek. The cashier eyes the baby with an adoring grin.

“What a little cutie.” She gushes, “How old is she?” 

“Just a few days old.” Derek tells her. He semi expects Stiles to whip around and smack him for speaking out but Stiles doesn’t do that. No, Stiles doesn’t even look a=back   
at him to let him know what he did was wrong. His mate smiles warmly at him and nods.

“Her name’s Claudia.” Stiles says calmly.

“She's perfectly adorable.” the cashier smiles and hands him the long receipt. 

“Thank you, have a good evening.” Stiles says and pulls Derek along towards the door. Derek gets all the stuff in the back of the car and they're off towards Stiles’s borrowed home. 

“Shit! Are you hungry? I didn't even think about food. You must be starving!” Stiles shouts. Derek looks at him with wide eyes. 

“We don't have to stop for food, you're tired.” Derek says slowly.

“I mean, it'll just be fast food. I can't remember the last time I ate either so. . .are you okay with burgers?” Stiles asked hopefully.

“I haven't had one in years.” Derek said plainly.

“Oh. . .well, I'll get you as much as you want.” Stiles smiles as him. 

They swing through the nearest burger joint and grab Derek three massive burgers and Stiles happily put down two burgers himself. For the first time in a long time, Derek is full. He's full and he's wearing clothes. He's not a slave anymore, he's free. And he has no idea what dream this is or what lucky star granted his wish but he's hesitantly happy.

“Thank you so much, Stiles.” Derek says.

“You're welcome, Derek. I know it's going to take you awhile to acclimate to all this but. . .you're my mate. My partner, my other half and all that mushy junk. I just want to make you happy and keep you safe. We can go as slow or as fast as you wanna go as long as I get to have you, I'll be happy.” Stiles says warmly. There's no lie in his words and Derek knows that. For the first time in a long time, not only is he full, but he's happy too. Happy with Stiles. He’s daring to be hopeful. . .to be happy.

They don't talk again until they get to the house Stiles has been staying in. Derek takes it all like a champ. He's handling everything calmly and taking everything in stride. When they get everything into the house, Derek takes in the mess that is Stiles’s room. It's covered in files and papers and empty energy drink cans. His eyebrows knit together in concern and looks at Stiles.

“How long has it been since you slept?” He asked.

“uhm. . .a while?” Stiles scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, “it's okay, really, I never really sleep anyways.”

“That's not-”

“Can you give the baby a bath while I order the plane tickets online and some baby stuff, please?” Stiles interjects.

“You need-”

“Once everything is done and squared away I will sleep, I promise.” Stiles said tiredly.

“Okay.” Derek says. He's going to get the baby washed and set up so that he can shower and get Stiles to do the same.  
While Derek handled a squealing infant, Stiles got his phone out and got the tickets for tomorrow night’s flight home. Easy enough. The he went on his tablet while he dialed his father's number.

“Boy, you're lucky I love you ‘cuz not hearing from you makes me want to kill you.” the Sheriff says.

“Hi dad, I'm good, how are you?”

“Alright, smart ass. Congrats on winning the case, by the way. Another impressive win.” His dad says gruffly, “How did the raid go?”

“Great. We busted them and put all the people involved in jail, set all the werewolves free. . .I adopted a baby and met my mate. . .” He said the last part quietly.

“Son, you better repeat that. I know you did not just say you adopted a child.” the Sheriff’s shouts put Styles on edge.

“Actually. . .”

“Damn it! Can you even take care of a baby?” 

“Of course I can, dad! She had no one and I couldn’t watch her be sent of to some orphanage somewhere. No. I took her and she's mine now. She's your granddaughter.”   
Stiles says sternly.

“I know kid. I just. . .my God. A girl?” He asked.

“She's beautiful, dad. I named her Claudia. Claudia Holland Stilinski.” Stiles said with a smile. 

“I. . .you named her after. . .wow. You get her home, son. I wanna meet her ASAP.” 

“You got it, old man. I'm ordering stuff for her right now it should get there tomorrow or hopefully before I get home.” Stiles said.

“I'll swing through and get the house ready.” His dad grunted.

“Alright you old softie.” Stiles laughed.

“Did I hear you say you found your mate?” His dad questioned.

“Yeah, his name is Derek. He's quiet and brooding but nice. He's pretty amazing, dad. I can't wait for you to meet him.” Stiles said fondly.

“I can't believe you went off on a job and found a family.” His dad laughed, “You bring ‘em home safe, boy, you hear me?”

“Yes, sir.” Stiles said, “I gotta go, dad. I'm so fucking tired. I'll let you know when we get on the plane.”

“Alright, kid. Love you.” 

“Love you too.”

After hanging up, Stiles had picked out a few cribs. He had to narrow them down but couldn't choose which one he wants to get. Does he want the white one or the dark, stained oak? How will he paint the nursery? Derek interrupts his thoughts by placing a freshly washed and clothed baby beside him on her back. She looked up at the world and babbled happily while rolling from side to side on the bed.

“I'm going to shower, is that alright?” Derek asks.

“Of course. Take your time.” Stiles said, smiling at Derek. He simply nodded and hurried off to the shower.

“Claudia, do you want light pink walls? White trim?” She squeaked at Stiles and clapped her chubby little hands, “I guess that's a yes. So you're going to be daddy's little princess, huh? You're going to love Lydia.” 

Stiles laughed and settled on the white crib. He went to make her a bottle of formula, no doubt she’s probably starving. He works fast and once he’s got a bottle in her mouth, he goes back to his online shopping. One white wooden changing table, white rocking chair, pink bedsheets for the crib later, he falls into a downward spiral of baby supply shopping and got her everything he saw that he thought she might like. Everything but clothes. Lydia would kill him. No he only got the items they need for the nursery. He got a wicker bassinet and and few different baby blankets that are softer and warmer than anything he got her today. A stroller and a little baby sling thing that Stiles came across.

“You're going to be spoiled rotten, you know that?” Stiles said, rubbing his nose on her cheek. 

When he finally finished getting all the stuff he wants to, it's nearly three in the morning and he's losing steam fast. His cart is massive and the bill is hefty. But Stiles doesn't care. He has more than enough money. He'll always have more than enough money. When Derek returns, he looks fresh and much better than when Stiles first saw him. Derek looks as if he's a million pounds lighter and happier. He’s clean and actually able to wear a pair of boxers. He’s not exposed to the world. 

“Go shower. Then bed.” Derek tells Stiles sternly. Derek is quickly forgetting all those years of orders and rules. He’s becoming blunt and testing his limits with Stiles and so far. . .so far he hasn’t regretted it.

“OK, sounds good.” Stiles says, too tired to argue with the naked, gorgeous werewolf in front of him. 

He showers quickly, too tired to remain standing. When he gets back to the room, he doesn’t even care that Derek is in the room and drops his towel to pull on a pair of boxers for bed. Derek's sure that he's never seen anything more wonderful than Stiles’s naked, sleepy form crawl into bed. Derek had put the baby to bed already in a drawer that he pulled out of the nearby dresser and lined with blankets. She's sleeping so peacefully. 

“God, I'm so tired.” Stiles groaned as he pulled the covers up over his chest and cuddled his pillow, “Do you wanna. . .”

“Can I sleep in the bed with you? I haven't. . .I'm a little touch starved.” Derek admitted.

“What are you waiting for? Get in here and cuddle me.” Stiles said bluntly. Derek only chuckled and crawled in beside him, going straight into Stiles’s arms and laying his   
head on his mate’s chest.

“Why don't you sleep?” Derek asked quietly.

“Nightmares.” Stiles said tiredly, “I get really bad nightmares.” 

“I’m sorry.” Derek says.

“It’s okay, Derek. The places I’ve been, things I’ve seen. . .they’re pretty gruesome and they haunt me. But everything I’ve done has been to help others. And I’ll gladly suffer the nightmares.” Stiles says earnestly.

“I haven’t slept in an actual bed in years.” Derek says quietly, nuzzling gently against Stiles’s chest.

“I’m so happy that you’re here with me. That you’re safe. That you’ll have a home. . .a life of your own.” Stiles says, rubbing Derek’s back slowly.

“Thank you.” 

“For what?” 

“For saving me. And the baby. You’re a good man.” You’re a good man. That echoes in Stiles’s head and he tightens his arms around Derek more. 

“I’d do anything for you. For both of you.” Stiles says. 

They’re silent for the rest of the evening. For the first time in a long time, Derek is able to slip into the warm comfort of subspace and enjoy the warmth and peacefulness of not having to be afraid or used. He’s safe in Stiles’s arms. Safe with his mate. Stiles watches him closely, humming in approval when Derek’s face relaxes completely and watches his werewolf fall into a deep sleep. For the first time in a long time, Stiles is able to fall asleep quickly and stay asleep. For the first time. . .there are no dreams. No   
nightmares. Only peaceful sleep. 

. . .

 

Stiles is woken up seven hours later by a screaming infant. He’s lying alone in the bed and panics for a minute before seeing Derek in the corner of the room bouncing the baby in his arms trying to calm her down. 

“She’s hungry.” He says simply. 

Stiles flailed around a bit, slowly waking up his limbs and scrambles to get into the bags of supplies that he bought last night. He works as fast as he can to make the formula and put it into a new bottle for the pup. When he finally gets it all put together and shove the nipple into the baby’s mouth, Stiles is fully awake. She’s finally quiet and the two new parents take a breath. 

“I hope she sleeps through the flight home. It’s a five hour flight.” Stiles sighs.

“I think she’ll be okay. So long as we have enough formula and a pacifier.” Derek assures Stiles.

“I can’t believe I slept for seven hours.” Stiles says once he sees the time on bedside clock. 

“Don’t normally sleep that long?” Derek asks.

“Never.” 

“I’m glad you did.” Derek says with a small smile while still bouncing Claudia in his arms. 

“You hungry?” Stiles asks, “The kitchen’s pretty bare so we’d have to go out but I don’t mind. We’ll have to get everything together when we get back then get ready to go to the airport.” 

“Breakfast?”

“Duh.”

“Sounds good to me.” Derek says. 

“Okay, great.” Stiles smiles and pulls on a pair of jeans and a batman t-shirt. He looks so casual. So different than what he had worn last night to the auction. It makes Derek feel calmer around him and notice that he’s really a child at heart. He lays the baby on the bed and pulls on a little pink onesie and a cap to cover her little head of dark hair. She gurgled appreciatively and flashed her eyes at Derek. 

“She’s a werewolf alright.” Stiles grins, “Okay, I got the bag and everything all set. Let’s go, I’m starving.” He groaned.

Derek nodded and pulled on his jacket and followed a bouncing Stiles out the door of the house with the baby in his arms.

“I’m glad we got you that jacket. It looks really good on you.” Stiles said with a sly grin.

“Thank you.” Derek blushed. 

Stiles babbled about his hometown on the way to the small neighborhood diner. Seeing as how they don’t have a baby carrier, Derek and Stiles take turns holding Claudia through breakfast.

“What are you going to do once we get to California?” Derek asks while cutting up his pancakes.

“Well, I’m not sure. I’m probably going to take some time to get you and Claudia situated. Then I’ll be back to the office to start working on getting the slavery and sale of werewolves illegal in the last state it’s still legal in. Or some other case. I don’t know. My docket was pretty full when I left so I’ll need to figure out my next move.” Stiles tells him before shoving a piece of pancake in his mouth.

“What will I do?” Derek asks hesitantly.

“Well. . .what do you want to do?” Stiles asked him. Of all the responses that Derek was expecting, that was not one of them.

“I. . .I don’t know.” Derek said sadly, “I think. . .I think I might need time to figure that out.”

“You take as much time as you want. Derek, you can do anything you want to do and I’ll support you any way I can.” Stiles says giving him a small smile.

“Do you know any other werewolves besides me?” Derek asked.

“Oh yeah, tons. My step brother, Scott, is a werewolf. Bitten when we were sophomores in high school. Then there’s the twins. I raided an underground trading operation a   
few years back and they were being sold separately. They had started fighting to keep together and when everything was over, we set them up with jobs and a home. They’re very well settled. One of them even found his mate. A human, Danny. He works in my firm.” Stiles said, “Isaac, he was being abused by his previous master in Iowa, when I was there to close the state law making slavery illegal there, I brought him home. He goes to school now. Him and Scott are mates. Pretty damn cute together.” 

“You’ve done a lot of good, haven’t you?” Derek asks.

“I try to. I just. . .have never been able to stand by and watch while people are hurting.” Stiles sighs.

“You’re a good man.” Derek mumbles. 

“I try to be.” Stiles says sheepishly. Derek thinks that the blush on Stiles’s cheeks and ears is the cutest thing he’s ever seen. 

They eat quickly because Claudia quickly becomes loud and energetic in the middle of the diner and they’re starting to attract attention. Stiles quickly pays the bill while   
Derek collects the pup in his arms and walks out with Stiles in tow.

“So the plane leaves at 5, we should get there at 3 and it's noon right now so we can pack then swing by for some food before heading to the airport.” Stiles says. Running through the day's schedule allows him a sense of calm. Derek simply nodded in quiet obedience and slipped inside the car.

“Thank you for breakfast, Stiles.” Derek says quietly.

“It’s no problem.” Stiles returns his smile warmly, glad that the werewolf is starting to warm up to him. 

While Stiles packed all of his bags and stuffed them full to the brim with Derek’s few clothes, Derek played with the pup, keeping her active and engaged so that she might sleep on the plane ride home.

“When we get home, we’ll have to go shopping in the next few days. Get you situated with your own wardrobe and things you want. A cell phone. I need to get you a cell phone. And keys. A set of house keys, office keys. . .do you want to drive? Do you want a car? I have a home gym. . .if you want more equipment we can get you that. A computer. Appliances.” Stiles babbled to himself and paced excitedly.

“Stiles.” Derek called him out of his frantic thinking, “We can worry about that later. One step at a time.”

“Right. You are absolutely right.” Stiles breathes, “I just want you to be happy.”

“I am happy.” Derek assures his mate with a small smile, “I’m free, I have a family now, things are. . .better. I’m happy.”

“Good. That’s really good.” Stiles breathed.

“We still have an hour and a half before we should get over to the airport, do you want to go for a walk?” Derek asked hopefully. 

“Yeah, that sounds great.” Stiles said happily taking out a hat to cover Claudia’s little head. It’s not that cold yet but he doesn’t want her to get a sunburn or anything. They   
walked around the quiet neighborhood peacefully enjoying each other’s company. 

“Will you tell me about your life? About you?” Stiles asked hopefully.

“I will if you will.” 

“How about we take turns? I’ll go first. Where are you from? I mean. . .if you remember.” Stiles asked carefully bouncing a babbling infant in his arms.

“I don’t actually remember. We moved around so much. I remember living in New York before our family was captured. Then we were moved all over. South America, where my youngest sister was sold. Then Paris where my mother and father were sold together. Then it was just Laura, my older sister, and I. She was sold to someone in Missouri.” Derek answered calmly. 

“I’m. . .wow. That’s. . .I’m sorry.” Stiles says, horrified that his family had been split up.

“It’s not your fault. You’ve freed me and now I think I would really like to find my sisters. . .if that’s at all possible.” Derek says but it comes out as more of a question.

“Of course. Missouri is the last state on my docket. It’s only a matter of time before it becomes illegal to enslave weres. I’ll put my PI team on tracking Laura down when we get home. We’ll find her.” Stiles promises. Derek felt his heart leap in his chest at the thought of being reunited with his sister. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, how do you have so much money? It seems like you’re never at a shortage.” Derek asks.

“I’m the best civil rights attorney in the country. I do very well in that respect as well as handle many high profile cases. . .they’re all pretty different. I specialize in civil rights but I handle other cases pertaining to different. . .uh. . .areas. Corporate, criminal, immigration. I like variety. That and I own my own firm, work with all the states to establish firms just like mine, I’m very good at working the stock market. . .different things really.” Stiles answers.

“That’s pretty impressive.”

“Well. . .I just like to bring justice to an otherwise corrupt society.” Stiles laughs, “I’m just glad I found you on that sting operation. Don’t take this the wrong way but. .   
.how were you not-”

“Sold a long time ago?” He finished Stiles’s question, “I was. I had three different owners by the time I was seventeen. They just kept trading me. I was sold to an independent seller when I was ten. Spent three years as a field worker just doing chores and getting stronger. Then sold to another master when I was thirteen. And when I   
turned sixteen. . .I was. . .too old for him. So he traded me at the auction house for a younger model.”

“That’s really shitty.” Stiles growled, “I’d fucking arrest the pricks involved.”

“Not much you can do about it. My first master wasn’t bad. Just wanted workers around the house and small farm. It was actually pretty nice. Much nicer than any place I’ve been since then. Except here with you.” Derek said, rubbing calming circles around Stiles’s back.

“I’m sorry it took so long to free you.” Stiles said sadly.

“I’m free, that’s all that matters. This pup will be free, she’ll grow up safe and happy. That’s more than I ever thought could be possible.” Derek said, smiling fondly at Claudia, “What made you want to adopt her?” 

“Seeing her laying there in a little cardboard box, naked and alone. . .I just. . .I don’t know. I couldn’t see her be taken away. I just knew that adoption rates are so pitiful and the system sucks. She wouldn’t make it far. And I couldn’t bear to let her go.” Stiles placed a kiss on Claudia’s little forehead and laughed at the joyous shriek she let out.

“After being chained down, they brought in the pups and put them in the cage. I saw one of the workers carrying her. He held her so callously. Like he was handling nothing more than a product you could buy at a store. She cried for hours while they set up. The other pups didn’t know what to do and the adults could only look on in sadness.” Derek said, his voice so far away. 

“I’ve seen children outright abused in every way at those god damn auctions. The majority of them don’t make it past seven years old in the trade.” Stiles gritted through his teeth.

“Claudia’s going to have an amazing life.” Derek says, lightly pinching her chubby cheek. “Do you travel a lot for work?” 

“Yeah, but now with Claudia and you. . .I’m not sure I’ll be travelling too much anymore. You and Claudia are always welcome to come with me though, I definitely want to take her to see the world as much as I can.” Stiles answered.

“I’d really like that.” Derek says.

Stiles babbles about his home town and anything about it that he thinks Derek might like. He spoke animatedly and smiled widely while he spoke. They continued their walk through the neighborhood until it was time to race back home and get everything set to go to the airport. Derek carried Stiles’s bags to the car while Stiles packed what they would need in his carry on and in Claudia’s diaper bag. She’s still awake and pretty energetic. So they know she’s definitely going to be asleep for the plane ride. 

After returning the rental car and getting to the terminal after what seemed to Derek like the most boring, tedious procedures, they sit calmly and wait for the gate to   
open. People keep giving them weird looks and Derek’s starting to feel anxious. He feels like he’s again on display and the many eyes looking at him are making him panic. Stiles takes his hand and puts Claudia in his arms. Stiles has found that the pup has the remarkable skill of calming emotions and chilling whoever is holding her. She gazes up at Derek’s brooding and pinched expression, babbling and waving her arms all over the place. Derek seems to calm immediately and relax into the chair, smiling at the active pup.

“Why did you name her Claudia?” He asked Stiles.

“I named her after my mother. She passed away when I was young.” Stiles smiles sadly at the pup.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. She was very sick.” Stiles sighed, “She was an amazing woman, a loving mother and a devoted wife. She was sarcastic and witty, intelligent, strong-  
willed. I guess I just want Claudia to be like her.” 

“You’re just like her, then. From what you just told me, she sounds like you.” Derek said.

“Thank you, that really means a lot.” Stiles said earnestly.

Before they boarded, Stiles texted his dad that the three of them were getting on the plane and would let him know when they land. And Derek’s anxiety spiked when they boarded the plane. Being packed in like sardines isn’t his idea of a good time at all and being so close to others, so exposed to all the putrid scents and blaring noises makes him want to curl up in a ball and die. Stiles sees his distress and hands him a pair of noise cancelling ear plugs he had thought to buy when they were at walmart the other night and pulled out his scarf from his bag. Derek accepted both happily and wrapped the scarf around his nose, inhaling Stiles’s scent that is somehow managing to overpower every other scent on the plane. Claudia exhausts herself about twenty minutes after they board and finally falls asleep. 

She’s curled up in Stiles’s arms with her thumb in her mouth and her other little chubby fingers clutching her pink blanket. Stiles takes a picture with his phone and sends it to his father. 

“My dad’s going to be obsessed with this little girl.” Stiles smiled.

“Will your dad like me?” Derek asked, suddenly more terrified of his mate’s father not liking him than the panic he feels being in the airplane.

“Of course he’ll like you. He’ll love you, Derek.” Stiles assures his mate.

The sun sets as they fly through the air and it quickly becomes dark. People on the plane began to quiet down and settle in to sleep. It’s fairly quiet and Derek is slowly getting used to all the noise. He’s adjusting well and can take out the earplugs. He rested against Stiles’s body, staring out the window. 

“I’m nervous.” Derek admits.

“There’s definitely going to be a period of adjustment. It’s going to be tough at first but you’ll get the swing of things and start to figure things out. I’ll take some time off work to get you settled and I’ll be with you every day after that.” Stiles whispered to him, “I promise you’ll never be alone.”

“I don’t want you to drop everything for me, Stiles.”

“You are everything. You and Claudia are everything. I’ll work from home, I’ll hire a paralegal or another lawyer to the firm. . .I’ll figure everything out.” Stiles promises.

Derek nods and continues to stare at the sleeping baby in Stiles’s arms. He hasn’t heard a lie in any of his mate’s words. Despite hoping that everything that’s happened to him so far is actually happening and not some extraordinary dream, he’s still sceptical and expects to hear a lie from Stiles at some point. Derek just doesn’t want to be disappointed when it happens. 

“You should try to sleep. Knowing my family, they’ll keep us up for hours when we arrive.” Stiles tells him, “My dad’s picking us up from the airport.”

“Really?” Derek is still terrified to meet Stiles’s father. 

“Don’t be afraid, he’s as terrifying as a bunny.” Stiles laughs, “He’s going to adore you, little girl. He’ll never wanna let you go.” He coos to the sleeping werewolf. 

“Stiles. . .will your pack like me?” Derek asks, still unsure.

“Our pack. They’re your pack now too. And they’ll love you.” Stiles whispers to Derek, “Now get some sleep, worrywolf.”

Derek huffs at his nickname but otherwise does as he’s asked and lays back to sleep. Stiles went back and forth from watching the baby in his arms to watching Derek slowly falling into a deep sleep. Derek tossed and turned for a few moments, he’s struggling to find sleep. Stiles takes his free hand and lifts the armrest separating their two seats and puts it up, gently tugs Derek’s torso to lay in his lap. Immediately, Derek moved like putty in Stiles’s hands. He made himself comfortable with his head on Stiles’s chest with his mate’s hand lightly stroking his cheek and neck. Stiles’s gentility and subtle dominance over Derek puts him at ease and allows Derek to slip into sub space. For a soft minute he’s floating, and so very warm and peaceful. Then sub space led to sleep. Stiles watched his mate’s reactions to his ministrations. The wolf went from jittery and uncomfortable to still and calm. Stiles is almost entranced.

“How do you feel, Der?” He whispers gently.

“‘M good.” Derek mumbles.

“Good.” Stiles says, smiling at his mate. 

Stiles knows that their lives are about to get extremely hectic once they get home but he knows that with Derek, everything is going to be okay. He’s not going to be alone, he’s not going to be afraid anymore because they have each other. And for the first time in a long time, Stiles knows that everything is going to be okay. Because now he has Derek. Now he has Claudia and life will never be the same again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
